A Shattered Revelation
by Enzo-Ryu
Summary: Kino's ex-love interest shares his tragic story after Jupiter's departure from old school. Angst/Drama


Two years had already passed since I finally reached to my High School life after passing the exam on my last Junior High School year as a Senior... Though, I just couldn't bear to try getting that awful confrontation that I had with those two people that told me about Kino's departure from my old school, off of my mind... I just couldn't do anything about it, after hearing about her leaving the school because of what I did to her.

A long time ago, it was a cold, yet chilly day as I began my school day just in the same as every other school day. I met up with my then-new girlfriend,Maki, in front of the gate where she would always stand by, all the time, as we went up to the entrance door. Maki went to her class as I strolled on to my class. As I entered the room, a girl named Makoto Kino, in whom I called Kino, greeted herself to me; while I was trying to grab a seat in front of the blackboard. Kino, in general, was one of the best students that we've ever had in the old school... Not to mention, the BEST cook that all of us were thankful for having around at that time before her unannounced departure...

"Hello, Kino... It's nice to see you, today." I said. Waiting for Kino to reply, I sat down quietly; hearing her say this to me:

"Hi, Sempai... I know this might be pretty hard for me to say this... But, can we walk home together, today?"

I replied: "Today? Why?" Kino told me: "I know that we've been walking home together for a long time, though I didn't want to speak about-"

"Kino... I have a new girlfriend and I thinking I 'm going to be with her, now. So, if you don't mind-" "OK, I'll wait for you, after school." Interrupted by her gleeful voice, I waited for a long time for the school day to be finally over and tell Kino of what's going to happen, now on.

After school was over, I walked out of the exit door with my suitcase full of books. Walking up to the gate to leave with my new girlfriend; amidst the cold wind breezing on, Kino shouted out and ran up to me. "Hey! Wait up! Are You on your way home?"

I turned around and greeted her. "Oh... Hey, Kino!"

"I thought we could walk home together!" Kino said as she smiled.

It was time for me to tell the truth to To say what was held on my chest, for so long: " Didn't I tell you? I have a girlfriend, now..."

"Mmm?"

"So... Yeah... I'm gonna walk home with her from now on... Sorry, Kino... See ya." Those were the last words I've ever said to Kino, before she left the school... without me not noticing that she was gone... without me not knowing how Kino felt for me.

The next day, I return to school as usual with Maki, just like any day, but after school was over, the first thing that I notice was there was an entire crowd surrounding themselves in a circle... It was kind of weird; considering that something like this could be like an event or something special. I walked up onto the crowd in a distantly way as Maki trailed behind me. confused.

"What's going on, Sempai? Has something bad happened recently to anyone in the school?" Maki asked, confused. "I don't know, but I need to find out." I replied.

Reaching to the spot where everyone in the school was placed on, I stopped as some of my classmates turned around and looked behind me... Tears were flowing down on some of my classmates' faces while others frowned... The rest were visibly upset... The pain. Excruciating, unrelenting pain was the only thing I could focus on as I stumbled my way through the crowd. No one would want to share the news, but then, one of them approached me, bravely...

"Hey! What just happened, here? I noticed that you guys seemed to be sad... Tell me... What's going on?" I stumbled quietly; trying to ease my mind while waiting for the words that were ready to come out of her mouth. Maki remained and stood by me, until the moment of truth began to shock me, forever...

"Sempai... Haven't... You heard?... Ma... M-Makoto... She's... S-S-She..." The girl trembled as her voice cracked down in a sobbing matter. "Kino?! WHAT HAPPENED TO KINO?! WHAT ABOUT KINO?!" I raised my voice loudly as my classmates tried to calm me down. As Maki came to my side, I was still scared as they spoke about Kino: "Sempai, didn't you hear?... Makoto left the school and told us that she was leaving... For good."

"Kino... Left?" How could I have been so stupid? What had made me think that she was leaving the school that she'd grown to love so much, even in desperate times, to be in a situation like this. Why? "Yes... Makoto said that it was painful for her to be in this school... Sorry, Sempai." "NO! This... can't... be... HAPPENING! NO! NO! NOOOOO!" I yelled my lungs out as hard as I could, while Maki and the other classmates tried to calm me down, but to no avail. "Why did Kino have to leave?...W-Why didn't... K-K-Kino... tell...m-me... that's she didn't... want to... S-stay...? Anger rushed down on my face; pulling away from their grasp; facing to my classmates. "No! This isn't true! IT ISN'T TRUE!"

I yelled again; "KINO! Where are you?! Please... ANSWER ME, KINO!"

I ran out of the school as fast as I could. My girlfriend, Maki, screamed as I left the school grounds: "Sempai! Where are you going?! SEMPAI!"

Shifting slightly, the thought crept down my mind into my thoughts, but the shock barely registered in my confused mind. I was barely on the brink of consciousness and it was taking every single effort for me to keep my mind in check; to know what has become of Kino and why did she leave. As I ran on the sidewalk, two black figures were enveloping in front of me and I was struggling to be careful not to fall on the ground. My breath was vanishing very quickly as I decided to stop immediately as I placed both my hands on my knees; just to catch my breath.

Lifting up my head slowly, I saw two people that were standing right in front of me; as if they were staring down at an enemy. The first person was a man; to be exact. His hair was short, a dark brown/black color; along with his light-coated beard and mustache. His skin was white as milk as he wore a dark brown jacket and a black shirt that Kino told me about, along with a pair of blue jeans and black boots. The second person, however, was a girl who was bronze-skinned. She wore glasses and wore nothing but black clothes all over herself. I rosed up slowly; wondering if these people were Kino's friends that she spoke to me, since.

"Excuse me, Sir... Ma'am... " I continued on while I gasped for air: "But... are you, by chance, Kino's friends? The ones that... she told... me about?"

"Yes. Yes, we are friends of Makoto Kino... The one who you technically broke her heart... The only one who left to another school... to get away from you." The man said in a harsh tone.

"Huh? What? How did you know all about this? Who are you, people?"

Cold eyes were leeching on me as they knew about what I did to Kino. In truth, I was truly beginning to believe that I had reached the epitome of a cold heart. Why else would I feel nothing for someone who had spent so much of my time with? Why did I become so mean to Kino?

The man replied: "My name is Conrad Hart and with me is my associate, Spriggangirl."

The girl named Spriggangirl spoke: " We came to this school to report on Makoto's school transfers. They already have received the information, regarding on their approval for Makoto to be place on Juuban. Therefore, we are departing to Juuban to continue our work with the Principal."

"Departing? Where? Tell me where Kino is, please... I beg of you... Please... Tell me... Where she is." I begged them as tears streamed down my face.

"..."

"Weren't you the one that told Makoto that you've already gotten a girlfriend when she confessed to you? And now that she's no longer in your school anymore, now you're concerned about her? Do you see what you have done, what you have caused? You're the reason why Makoto departed from this dreadful place. The reason her old friends are grieving from her leaving. All the fault is yours, young man. There's nothing you can do, anymore."

Conrad and Spriggangirl walked away as I looked on. I was shattered like a vase; falling off from the table as it broke on the floor. I stood by motionless as tears still kept on streaming down on my cheeks. Maki ran up and looked at me.

"Sempai...? Why are you crying?" She asked me. ""I hate this. I don't want to be part of it anymore. I don't want people to see me in a negatively way. I just wish I could something for Kino... If only she stood with me... With us."

"None of us do, Sempai. I miss Makoto the same way that you do... It'll be OK. I promise."

It was as though time had become irrelevant to this very moment in my life. Walking home from school didn't seem to feel the same as it was, before...

I could never be able to know the wrongs that I have done... I couldn't take back from the day Kino last spoken to me...

It is over. It is done. It... Is... Finished.

終わり


End file.
